Derrick Berg/History
Volume 1: Clown During a period of desperation, Derrick Berg started praying to a crystal ball, asking for assistance with the fate of his parents. Due to the curse of the City of Silver, in which all people must be killed by their relatives, or else they will turn into wraiths. Because of this Derrick was forced to kill his parents. Klein heard Derrick's prayer and pulled him into the Tarot Club. Although Derrick did not and still does not speak a common language, Klein was able to learn enough Jotun and is able to translate for the rest of the Tarot Club members. He requested the potion of the Sun Pathway because he wants to become the sun to free the City of Silver from the curse.Chapter 137 Volume 2: Faceless Derrick had a mission to explore the True Creator's temple under Shepherd Elder Lovia who is corrupted by the True Creator. Derrick skipped the mission by faking losing control taught by The Hanged Man and avoided the mission which lead to the corruption of the entire team.Chapter 342 During this time he was put in a spire that contains Beyonders losing control or other dangerous elements, where he met a former team captain who was imprisoned in the tower for decades due to a man he encountered named Amon. After Klein pulled Derrick up for the weekly Tarot Club meeting, the captain was in the same room with Derrick and suddenly his body started to crack apart. Derrick was then possessed by Amon. Derrick went to tell The Fool what happened under the spying of a Beyonder in service to Colin Iliad, while The Fool noticed Amon's possession of Derrick and taught him a Secret Deeds ritual in an attempt to get rid of Amon's possession. However, this made Colin suspected that Derrick was possessed by Amon and sent someone to secretly monitor him.Chapter 362-364 When the exploratory team led by Lovia came back, Derrick discovered their abnormality from his friend Darc after he noticed Darc's personality changed, which is a sign of being corrupted by True Creator. Lovia also noticed Derrick’s strangeness, so she sent Darc, to take control of him with a bloodstained scalp with short black hair and a bloody human finger disguised as alluring Mushrooms and Doom Fruits. Derrick, who was under surveillance, took a chance to hold the sacrificial ritual to The Fool and showed Darc's abnormality, then pushed all the blame onto Amon and act normally as suggested by The Hanged Man. Later Derrick was assigned another exploration mission to explore the True Creator's temple led by Chief Colin. During the mission Derrick attended the Tarot Gathering, and discovered they were trapped in a time-loop without realizing it, and have repeated the exploration over and over again for a total of five times with slight differences each time. At that place, they found a little boy named Jack, who suddenly mutated, and on his stomach inlaid a face like the angel in the temple mural. All of these occurrences ended with Colin killing Jack. Derrick used The Fool's hint and The Hanged Man's guidance to try and figure out the situation. In his seventh loop, he pointed out the face on Jack's stomach to Colin, which reminded Colin some unverified records about the Angel of Fate, Tail-devourer Ouroboros. Colin then purified Jack and the repeated cycle of fate finally shattered. Volume 3: Traveler When he went to the library in the Spire, Derrick found out Elder Lovia had been released. The Hanged Man analyzed this is a good sign because it meant Chief Colin planned to balance between Lovia and Derrick. They would turn a blind eye to Derrick's suspicious actions. In the past two months, through the patrol missions and arduous practice, Derrick had fully mastered the various Beyonder powers of Solar High Priest. He was already not too far from digesting the potion. Eventually, Derrick was assigned a mission to sweep the Afternoon Town, an area that one needed to pass through when going to the Giant King’s Court. The Afternoon Town's exploration team was led by Chief Colin. Derrick teams up with Joshua and Haim. They surveyed the area and discovered an underground chamber. Inside the underground chamber is a candle left on the stone table which resembled an altar. He approached the altar and identified the names on the stone table—Ouroboros, Medici, and Sasrir— then he entered another side of the town without realizing it. There, many of the buildings in the town had candles lit like all the residents were still alive. He saw the complete word on the altar, the names and titles such as Red Angel Medici, Dark Angel Sasrir and the words Rose Redemption. Derrick prayed to Mr. Fool for help and finally returns to the real world. When Colin, Derrick, Joshua, and Haim exits the underground chamber, They discovered the remnant power of the altar had leaked out to the real world. They encountered the monsters that transformed from their shadows before arriving at a half-collapsed cathedral. In the prayer hall, they saw an ecclesiastic kept repeating confession in front of the altar. Colin asked him about the Kings he mentioned, and the ecclesiastic suddenly self-destructed when he was about to say the name of the fourth King of Angels, and was burnt to a crisp by a transparent flame. Then the remnant power faded and Afternoon Town was completely corrupted by monsters. Volume 4: Undying Volume 5: Red Priest Volume 6: Light Pursuer Category:Derrick Berg Category:History